Lover's Quarrel
by nickie145
Summary: Allen finds a love, but she is secretly working for the Millennium Earl. Allen must use all the  strength of his innocence to defeat the Millennium Earl. But be careful, as the story progresses, things may change for Allen & his beloved.
1. Making Friends

Allen & Kanda were heading back to Black Order HQ. They had just finished their 100th mission & Lina-Li had organised a surprise party for the two of them. They slowly walked through the front gates & into the main hall. 'Surprise!' Everyone yelled as they jumped out from their hiding spots.

'Wow, thanks everybody.' Allen said as he smiled as at everyone. Kanda slowly slid to the side away from the crowd. 'Well done, you two' replied Lina-Li. While Allen was making his way around the room, receiving many congratulations as he went, he spotted out a girl across his vision.

She was leaning against a wall, alone in the corner. She was a beautiful young lady with short black hair & bright brown eyes. Slouching, Allen walked over to her & introduced himself. 'Hi, my name is….Allen Walker.' Raising her head slightly, she spoke back. 'Hello….I'm Kiyomi.' 'Pretty name…for a pretty girl.' Blushing, as he replied.

'Thank you.' Letting a slight giggle slip through her lips. 'I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?' 'Yes actually, I came to the Black Order yesterday.' Blushing once more, 'Would you like a tour?' he offered. Happily surprised, she nodded. He took her hand & started walking with Kiyomi following on behind him.

First up a few flights of stairs, they came to the first room & of course, it was Allen's. 'It's not much, but for me, this is home.' After a moment, she quietly replied. 'I think it's wonderful.' Allen just stood there, flashing a small smile. In a split second movement, Allen was pushed onto the bed with Kiyomi kneeling over him.

'What…are you…doing?' 'Just don't move' She replied, gently laying one finger on his lips. She slowly trailed her finger off his lips & replaced it with hers, while still moving her fingertip across his chin & onto his chest. She moved her hand to around his neck to hold his lips steadily with hers as she kissed him deeply.

As they kissed more, he slid his shirt off & let it fall to the ground then did the same with hers. He sat up, pulled her closer & carefully dragged his lips across her neck. She let out a soft moan & rolled over. As Allen distracted her by kissing her more, he gently took hold of her wrists & pushed them into the bed. After this happened, Kiyomi whispered in Allen's ear, 'Go nuts' & winked at him.


	2. History

I'll spare you the ending of the last chapter.

…..40 minutes later

As both the lovers slept, Kiyomi awoke, lying gently beside Allen, her arm holding his waist. She moved slightly so her head was atop his heart beat. To her, it was the most soothing she had heard in her lifetime. You see, Kiyomi wasn't your typical everyday person.

Even though she wasn't an Exorcist, Kiyomi Ikada still had the power of innocence living within her. She was born with the ability to use her innocence sort of in the same way psychics could. She could manipulate her innocence into moving objects with her mind & controlling the minds of the weak.

But her childhood wasn't the better of the world. Her mother died when she was 4. She was left to live with her father until she was old enough to travel on her own. She wasn't the problem, it was her father. She inherited her abilities from him & he was a bit rough around the edges to say the least. When Kiyomi misbehaved, he would use his powers against & made Kiyomi punish herself.

He would make her hit herself till she passed out. Whenever she tried to run away, he would always drag her back & that's when it got bad. Kiyomi was forced to go the bathroom, pick up a razor blade & inflict cuts on her arms & legs. Some of those scars never healed properly. On her 14th birthday, she finally discovered her powers & used them to her advantage for revenge.

On a cold & lonely night, she intruded into her father's mind while he slept. Using her abilities, she led him to the beach just outside their house. Still in his mind, she convinced him to walk into the water & kept walking. Eventually, his head sunk into the water & he drowned, she was now free to journey to the Black Order. Being with Allen was the first time she ever felt safe with a man in her entire life.

Kiyomi opened her eyes once more to find Allen gone from the bed & a note left where he lay.

'Dear Kiyomi, I'm sorry I had to leave so early. I was called out to The Himalayas. I shall be back as I can. I trust you slept well & last night was incredible.'

She let out a little laugh & read on.

'I'm hoping you will not have left by the time I get back. I want to do this properly. I will take you out tonight. There are some lovely spots in the town. We will go anywhere you wish. Warmest regards to the most wonderful woman, Allen. xoxo'


	3. Welcome Home

As Kiyomi finished reading the letter, 'Knock Knock!' She recognized the voice as Lina-Li straight away. 'I'm sorry, did I wake you?' 'No, not at all.' Kiyomi replied, struggling to keep her eyes open at Lina-Li, standing in the doorway. 'I just came to let you know we got word from Allen, he's done with his mission & is on his way back home.' 'Thank you Lina-Li.' After Lina-Li left, she closed the door behind her. Kiyomi thought of having Allen back safe & sound, she just simply smiled.

She jumped out of bed, trying quickly to get dressed, she slipped on the leg of her pants & face-planted the floor. 'Ouch.' While she was still on the floor, the front gates opened & a familiar voice yelled out throughout the lobby. 'I'm back!' It was Allen. Kiyomi fixed up her pants & raced out of the room, down the stairs & into the lobby of HQ.

As she reached the front door, she slowed down & jumped into Allen's arms. 'Welcome home.' 'Thank you sweetheart.' He gently whispered back to her. 'Did you find my letter?' She held it up in front of her between two fingers. 'Sure did.' They both smiled at each other. 'I was hoping you would, I missed you.' 'I missed you too.' Gently pressing lips, he held her close in each other's embrace. 'Come on, you must be exhausted & you have fresh scars, of course.' He just laughed. They linked hands & walked back up the stairs together, back to Allen's room.

Allen flopped onto the bed & turned over onto his stomach. Kiyomi turned around, opened a draw from the bedside table & pulled out a bottle of ointment & a wet cloth. 'What did this one use, a whip?' She said in surprise. 'Close, a spiky chain.' Kiyomi dabbed the cloth onto Allen's wounds. He winced in pain & tensed up his back, once again, breathing in sharply through his teeth. 'Don't move, you will make it worse.' Kiyomi continued to treat the deep cuts on his back.

'You ought to be more careful next time', trying to sound as caring as she could. 'I can handle it Kiyomi.' 'I know you can, I'm just worried about you is all.' She bandaged up his back & pulled down his shirt again. Allen then sat up & turned around to see his beloved staring down at the bed, a very guilty look on her face. He gently lifted up her chin. 'Kiyomi, I'm fine, trust me.' He pecked her cheek & pulled her into his arms, her head lying softly against his chest.

She held him around his waist & looked up at him. 'So, a little birdie told me that you, Allen Walker, was taking me out on for a tour of the town tonight.' Even though he knew exactly what she was talking about, he pretended to look confused. 'Really? Is that so? Well, I guess I shall have to now, won't I?' They both laughed at Allen's bad acting. 'Looking forward to it. It will be interesting to see the world outside The Black Order. Anyway, you need rest.' Kiyomi still wrapped tightly in Allen's arms, he carefully laid down, cuddling her close.


	4. Helping Hand

Kiyomi opened her eyes once more. Allen was already awake, still holding her close. 'Afternoon beautiful.' He whispered before gently kissing her on the forehead. 'What time is it?' Kiyomi sat up, squinting as the last light from the sunset shone across the room. 'Just on 5:30, perfect timing.' Kiyomi was puzzled. 'For what?' Allen laughed at the look on her face. 'What we were talking about before we fell asleep, apparently according to a little birdie, I'm taking you out tonight.'

'Really? Hmm, I suppose I should get ready then, shouldn't I?' She gave him a peck on the cheek & slid off the end of the bed. Allen lay there still, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. He let out a relieving sigh & sat up. Sitting there he was just thinking 'Wow, this is really gonna happen.' After a few minutes, he eventually got up. Hanging on top of a mirror in the corner was his Exorcist uniform with a note pinned to the outside of the jacket.

'Thought you might like this cleaned. Good luck tonight Allen. Regards, Lina-Li. x'

He let out a short laugh & pulled on his clothes. Meanwhile Kiyomi was rushing down the stairs from Allen's room towards the main hall. Sitting down at the front was the exact person's help she needed, Lina-Li. She sprinted down the length of the hall. 'Lina-Li, I need some help.' catching her breath in the process of trying to speak. 'What's wrong Kiyomi?' 'I need something to wear for tonight.' 'Come with me.' Lina-Li took Kiyomi's hand & led her through a door just to the side of the hall.

The two ladies kept walking for a little while until they came to a small round gate, not much taller then Lina-Li, closed shut by a combination lock. 'This is one of my many secrets around here, being here for so long, you tend to come upon empty rooms like this one.' Lina-Li held up her hands. 'Clunk!' The lock suddenly snapped & the gate flung open. The room was filled with all sorts of treasures. Old books, shiny jewellery, dusty cabinets & ancient ceremonial robes. Just to the left of a torn down couch was a cupboard built into the wall.

Lina-Li gestured with her head to Kiyomi to have a look. Kiyomi opened the cupboard & hanging on a steel rail was an ankle long white dress. It was almost beautiful enough to be a wedding dress, just without the veil. Kiyomi took it off the rail & hung it over her arm. With her free arm, she hugged Lina-Li in gratitude, smiling as she did. 'Thank you so much.' 'You're more than welcome Kiyomi, now go, you can use my room to get changed.' She gave Kiyomi a slight push towards the door. Kiyomi started bolting up the stairs.

Once she arrived at Lina-Li's room, Kiyomi quickly closed the door, through off her uniform & carefully slid into this magnificent gown in her hands. She stepped in front of the mirror & gave a little spin. Beaming the biggest smile, she exited the room. Kiyomi ran up the two floors to get back to Allen's room, sat on his bed & waited.


	5. Young Love

At this point Kiyomi had been waiting for 15 minutes. Allen was still in the bathroom next door to his room. Kiyomi yelled out to him as she knocked on the door. 'Knock Knock! Will you hurry up already?' 'Sorry, I'm almost done.' Finally, the opened up with Allen gasping for air at the blossoming beauty standing in front of him. 'Too much?' Kiyomi was fidgeting nervously, waiting for Allen to come back down to earth.

'Not at all. You look stunning Kiyomi.' He finally replied. Allen walked forward, bowed slightly & offered his arm to Kiyomi. 'My lady.' She smiled, looped her hand through & held onto his arm. The both of them rushed through HQ & out the front gate. The night sky was clear, no clouds, every single star was shining. Allen started leading Kiyomi, but while still staring at her, he slipped on the edge of the stair. He tumbled down the steps taking Kiyomi with him. Allen sat up with the biggest look of embarrassment ever. Kiyomi burst out in laughter & Allen smiled.

The two of them helped each other up off the ground & kept on walking to the town. When they arrived, there was a festival occurring. Kiyomi having no friends hadn't gone anywhere outside her home. For her this was the most special moment for her. 'What do you think?' Allen asked. 'It's beautiful, it's amazing.' She replied. 'Just like you.' Allen quickly whispered, secretly hoping Kiyomi didn't hear him. She did & turned away from Allen for a moment so she could smile without him seeing.

Eventually they came to a place called Tisan. 'Hope you like Chinese.' 'I love it.' Kiyomi was so excited she was almost dragging Allen through the front door of the restaurant. Inside smelt of vanilla & rose candles. The tables were round, all lined by white table cloths with matching red Chinese graphics & in the very middle was an open fire pit burning some kind of black stone. Allen pulled a chair first for himself, then pulled out the one next to him for Kiyomi. 'Thank you.' She said.

'I'll be right back, I need to use the rest room. Probably all the coffee you made me.' Allen laughed as he stood up & walked away from the table. As soon as Kiyomi was out of Allen's sight, she quickly ducked outside, around the corner to the side of the building. All of a sudden, a mysterious black shadow appeared from the darkness. 'I've been waiting for you…Kiyomi.' The Millennium Earl. 'Look Earl, I've changed my mind. I care too much for Allen to see him get hurt, least of all by me.' The Earl stared at her with piercing eyes. 'Don't you want your mother dearest back in your life?'

'Yes more than anything….but' 'Too late Kiyomi!' The Earl yelled straight to her face. 'You already made the deal.' 'No wait!' Before Kiyomi could say another word, right before her eyes, The Earl pulled forth her dead mother's soul. He began to disfigure her till she finally turned into an Akuma. Tears were falling down Kiyomi's face in realisation of what she had just done. She screamed in horror & ran back inside. Allen was already back at the table. 'Where did you run off to?' Kiyomi ran straight into his arms & buried her head in his chest, warm tears still streaming down her cheeks. Struggling to speak, she spurted out two words. 'Earl! Akuma!' 'What?' Allen said in shock to what he just heard. He took Kiyomi's hand, gripping it tightly as they hurried back outside. Sure enough, there was the Akuma, standing in their way.


	6. Betrayal

With Kiyomi's mother now an Akuma, Allen had no choice but to fight. 'It's been a long time Allen.' Out from the side of the restaurant, came the Millennium Earl. 'Indeed it has, Earl.' 'Well, love to stay & chat but, gotta fly, ta ta.' One swoop and The Earl flew off into the darkness. Allen grabbed onto Kiyomi's arm & pulled her in front of him. 'Kiyomi, go back to HQ, now.' He said forcefully. 'No, I won't leave you alone.' 'Please Kiyomi, I want to know you will be safe.' 'Okay Allen.' Kiyomi quickly kissed him goodbye & hurried out of town, back up the hill.

'Now, Akuma, it's just you & me….INNOCENCE, ACTIVATE!' With those words, Allen's hand transformed into his anti-Akuma weapon. He jumped in the air & used his weapon to crush the Akuma. The Akuma hit the ground with a mighty force, sending stone & dirt sputtering everywhere. The Akuma eventually skidded to a stop against a brick wall. Struggling to get up after his blow, she was back in the air. Suddenly changing forms, she brought out the guns. Poison darts flew in all directions, Allen moving from side to side to dodge the deadly bullets.

'She's too fast, I need to distract her while I get backup.' Allen started to summon all the power of his innocence. He jumped in the air once more, over the top of the Akuma. In his place was a decoy that moved & looked just like Allen. Luckily, the Akuma was easily fooled & continued fighting with the decoy instead of the real person. 'That should keep her busy for a while.' Limping back up the hill as fast as he could, the gates were already open with Kiyomi standing in the doorway, awaiting Allen's return.

As he reached the entry, he collapsed & fell to the floor. Kiyomi rushed to him, catching him just in time. 'Come on, your badly hurt.' Kiyomi picked up his arm & laid it over her shoulders to help Allen inside. Making her way up the stairs as fast as she possibly could to Allen's room, still carrying the unconscious boy on her back. Once they arrived at his room, she kicked the door open & laid Allen down on his bed. She pulled up his shirt & tugged at the bandages covering his wounds. They fell off in an instance. His scars that had healed up quite quickly were now bleeding once more. His arms & legs were now covered in small bruises.

'You never are too careful.' He awoke suddenly to her words. 'Can't help it.' 'I need to go find that Akuma.' Kiyomi felt tears welling up in her eyes. 'No, you can't!' She shouted at Allen, the room echoed for a bit, then was silent. 'Why do you say that? Do you know this Akuma?' 'Yes I do. Allen…..she's my mother.' The look of utter shock was plastered on Allen's face. 'I lost my mother at an early age & I was forced to live with my abusive father. I've wanted her back since the day I lost her. It seemed this was the only way to get her back.'

'How could you Kiyomi?' 'I'm sorry, but he said it would be alright.' Allen was now very confused at her words. 'Who said this?' Kiyomi couldn't even look at Allen now, she stared at the ground & said simply 'The Earl. He said if I became close to you & convinced you to trust me, he would bring me mother back, but I refused to go along with it any further, but I had already made the deal with him. By the time I changed my mind, it was too late.' Allen just sat there in total disbelief of what he had just heard. 'You lied to me this entire time?' 'No, not at all. I care about you Allen, more than you know…I love you Allen & I could not be more sorry than I am right now.' 'It's too late for apologies Kiyomi, now because of you there is a new Akuma on the loose, more stronger & powerful then anything I've fought. I don't know if I can ever believe you again.'


	7. Heartbreak

As Allen uttered those words, Kiyomi sat there. Her heart breaking inside of her. She didn't want to seem weak by starting to cry again, she took a deep breath & held it in. In an instant, she flung her arms around him & pulled him close, at this point, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. 'I'm sorry Allen!' Trying desperately to speak through her dripping eyes. 'Please, forgive me!' Allen lifted her arms off from around his shoulders & placed them together in front of the two of them. 'I can't. Not yet, I just can't.'

Allen was always strong. He had much practice at holding back his sadness & pain but the look on Kiyomi's face was too much for the hero to handle. Her cheeks were bright red & her eyes were overflowing with tears. The more Allen spoke, the more stressed & upset she became. Allen lent over & pulled Kiyomi close in his arms. 'I'm sorry, but this is only because I feel bad for making you more upset then you were.' Kiyomi looked up, into her once lover's eyes. 'I'll take what I can get at this point, considering what I've done.'

Allen let go of Kiyomi for a moment. 'Maybe you should get some sleep, we will talk about this more when you wake up. You can sleep here if you wish.' 'Thank you.' She laid her head on the pillow & curled up underneath the blanket. Allen moved down onto the floor & leaned his back against the bed. He noticed something on the carpet beside him. It was a book Kiyomi had bought him the day he returned from the Himalayas as a 'welcome home' present. He flashed a quick smile & started to read as Kiyomi slept behind him.

After about 3 chapters of his book, Allen put it down on the nightstand next to the bed. Thankfully, Kiyomi was still sound asleep. Allen walked over to her & sat back down. He moved his hand close to her face & brushed some hair out of her eyes. Then he started to stroke her hair. It was soft & smooth, almost felt like velvet when you touched it. There was a small part of the bed free beside her. He placed his down slowly so he wouldn't wake her. Just before he closed his eyes, he whispered as quietly as he could, 'I love you Kiyomi Ikada.'

For a few short moments, Allen was at peace, but not for long. Shortly after he had rested, there a loud ringing sound throughout all the dorms. Kiyomi awoke suddenly to find Allen standing just outside the door. Allen had already recognised the sound as the warning bell & rushed to find Kanda. 'What's going on?' Allen demanded. 'I have no clue, why don't you ask her?' Kanda gestured with his head towards Kiyomi. Kiyomi jumped up. 'I had nothing to do with this. I swear. I don't know what this is about.'

'You better not.' Kanda forcefully replied. Kanda rushed off to find everyone else. Kiyomi walked out of the room towards Allen. 'What's happening Allen?' 'I just got word from Lena-Lee. You remember the Akuma we were confronted with this afternoon?' The guilt hit Kiyomi once again. 'My mother.' 'Yes, she is trying to invade HQ. Kanda has gone to find anybody who is able to help fight & defend our home.' Kiyomi grabbed Allen's arm. 'I can.'


	8. Trust is Earned

Allen stared at Kiyomi's hand on his forearm. 'What?' He said in shock, still looking down at her soft hand. 'I can. I can fight. This place is as much of a home to me as it is to the rest of you. I want to help.' She slowly trailed down his arm till she reached his hand & held it tight. 'Please. Let me help you.' Allen looked up into her eyes, this time he was sure she was telling the truth. 'Okay, come along. We need to go find Kanda. He's tracking the Akuma as we speak, we must hurry.'

He gripped Kiyomi's hand & they rushed out of Allen's room side by side. Kiyomi pulled the front gate open & Kanda rushed through at a phenomenal speed. BAM! Kanda ran straight into Kiyomi, knocking her to the ground. 'Ouch.' Kiyomi said, rubbing the back of her head. 'Sorry Kiyomi, are you alright?' Kanda put out his hand to help the girl off the ground back to her feet. 'I'm fine.' Kiyomi removed her hand from her head. It was coloured in patches, drenched in blood.

The two men looked down at Kiyomi's hand. Allen gently raised her wrist towards the light so they could see properly. 'Kiyomi, you're hurt.' Even though Allen was still hurting from what Kiyomi had done, he felt all the more worse that she had been injured. Kiyomi pulled her wrist out of Allen's loose grip & wiped her hand across her pants, leaving a giant red smear on her leg. 'I'll be fine. What is it Kanda?' 'I found no sign of the Akuma anywhere.'

Immediately after Kanda had finished speaking, Kiyomi dropped to her knees, clamping her hands over her eyes. She screamed as if she was in pain. Soon, she dropped her hands to the floor to catch herself & she relaxed again. She was very short of breath. 'Kiyomi! Are you alright?' Allen cried out to her as he picked Kiyomi up off the ground. 'I saw.' 'Saw what?' Allen asked. 'I saw the Akuma. The Earl. I saw where they are. They're hiding in a cave, not far from here.'

'Are you sure Kiyomi?' Asked Kanda. 'I'm sure.' She replied. 'Then there is no time to waste, we must go, now.' Added Allen. 'You two go, I will stay here & try to help clean this place up.' Kanda left the couple in the lobby. Still hand in hand, Allen & Kiyomi walked out of HQ & down the front steps. Kiyomi stopped at the bottom & turned to Allen. She leaned forward till her lips reached his ear. 'Don't move.' She whispered. She moved backward a little & gently laid her forehead against his.

He closed his eyes as she did the same thing. The two of them suddenly went into a state of semi-consciousness, sort of linking minds & thoughts. Kiyomi shared a picture with Allen crossing over the dirt road which in reality was only just ahead of them. They kept going, down the hill & through the forest on the other side of town. Eventually, they reached the next town over, Tysan. Just next to it was a row of old run-down mine shafts & tunnels. They both opened their eyes. Kiyomi whispered once again. 'There.'


End file.
